The present invention relates to an electrical contact element of the type in which at least one contact piece is joined to a carrier by ultrasonic welding. A method for producing such contact elements is also described.
The invention disclosed herein is related to that disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,876 which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,876 discloses a contact element in which an intermediate layer of a readily cold-weldable metal material is arranged between the contact piece and the carrier. Further tests have shown that in some instances particular advantages can be achieved if the intermediate layer consists of a metallic powder or of a mixture of metallic powders shaped by ultrasonic welding. The thickness of the powder layer, prior to welding, may advantageously lie below 100 .mu.m and usually below 10 .mu.m. A surprisingly firm connection between the contact piece and the carrier is achieved during the ultrasonic operation.